Bloody Tundra: Dark Slayer vs Sage Fist
Dark Slayer vs White Dragon In the cold and unforgiving environment of the Land of Iron Raido X sauntered, marching through the snow with a smooth pace as he pressed forward to find the next member of tsuki no Ai. The cold was nothing to Raido his body was trained to deal with temperatures of much worse being that he was a former wielder of the Ice and Freezing Release. While he no longer possessed the ability to perform these moves, the training his body went through remained. Raido after pressing forward for a series of minutes stopped as he began to detect numerous signatures in the air, He felt the Dukkha in the area and there were numerous signatures. A few low level ones, which Raido passed over as not his target. However there were two others one was extremely strong, so strong Raido could taste it, but there was another not as strong, but certainly in the area. What made you stop Raido, remember we have a mission and job here. Yama said as he popped up out of Raido's shoulder. Now now all work and no play made Raido a very dull boy Raido responded with a tone as his deep voice boomed over the solace, of the still peace of the Tundra. Raido and Yama both knew someone was there but, Raido being the expert ninja he was decided to let this person come to him if that were the situation. I'm always up for a game or two Raido said as hsi lips broke into a smile, much to Yama's dismay. "This Cold,...gwah it sure is something" ,said a Young man with slim, yet muscular figure with an average height with black hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He walked towards the two shinobi's calmly as if nothing had happened. The young lad being an expert ninja could feel the intensity of the very moment created by the presence of the two shinobi's standing before him. He approached one of them and asked "You don't look familiar, I dont think you're a samurai either so who would you be ?". Before Raido could open his mouth Yama expressed great anguish of that fact Raido knew the balance of the world hung in him taking care of these mission, but yet he found time to chat. Sometimes I have to wonder why I even chose to travel with you Yama said as he retreated back into Raido's soul, and body. Familiar is a strange word if you really think about it, but im no samurai. Raido X responded sizing the man up. He was of a small stature, average height, to most but small to Raido. Raido stood at 6 ft 4 inches and was about 220 lbs. He was imposing figure in terms of tangibles of his body. All in all I am just a man on a mission, and im taking the scenic route. Raido X said as he held his arms out as the snows pranced aroudn in the evening sky, the white out appearing more and more murky as the depths of the snow clouded vision in greater distances. There is no resort out here, and im sure your not out here just because you love the snow or because its warm outside, so lets hear it, why are you all the way out here. Raido asked looking for a decent answers. "I am not answerable to anyone but Sannoto-san, so I would politely deny your question. I must say you're masculine built resemble that of Raikage's ,by any chance are you related to the kage monsieur ?" replied the young man in a calm tone. Raido pretty much gave up on the conversation, as clearly the guy wasn't a threat nor a Tsuki no AI member, however there were two things that made Raido pause briefly before he went forward any further. Sannoto, as Sannoto Senju. He is a good friend of mine and my favorite rival, him and I have been close friends for years now. Just about fighting for all the same. Raido X said while thinking back to when they met. Him and I use to always tie each other until I managed to actually beat him. However his moves have changed greatly since then, but actually I ran into Sannoto a few weeks ago actually. Nope, no relation there, my family have all migrated to a much better place I guess. Raido X said as he shook the snow off him as it landedon the ground. " So you would be the legendary Raido X, I have heard so much about you from master. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face but I would like to confirm something. Master Sannoto always said that you both used to tie in your spars and that would mean if not stronger then you are as strong as Sannoto-san himself but I doubt that, would you like to quench my query mister Raido?" replied the young man. Raido chuckled to himself, throwing his head back while his usual half smile made its way on his face, well that just so happens to be my name im the Raido X that Sannoto spoke of then, but I can clear up those doubts with cold hard facts. Raido said as he unfolded his arms. I've got 15 mins to burn so in that 15 lets dance, but let me advise you on a few things. Raido X said as he lifted 3 of his fingers up and held them in the air for Naien to see real clear. I will allow 3 mistakes since this is a friendly spar, after that I end this fight. Raido X said as he studied the footing and position of Naien. Its nothing but open space and massive snow, and the visibility is not that great, but since when Have I ever relied on eyes. Raido X thought to himself as he placed on leg forward, rather than his usual swaying Capoeira, and placed his hands forward. Now bring it "You are on!", Naien said, smirking as he stepped backwards, creating distance between himself and the other shinobi. With a fraction of second, Naien would have more than enough time to unleash an assault, while defending at the same time. Being an expert martial artist, who specialized in hand to hand combat, who proudly utilized Fist of the Sage; a form of taijutsu which revolved around combining physical attacks with natural energy. "here goes nothing...", the man said, lifting his left hand towards Raido's body, utilizing the natural energy around him, Naien sent the invisible wave of energy towards the attacking shinobi which would surely throw him away and any attack he charges with. So he can do this to huh. Raido said to himself as he performed a series of backflips to narrowly escape the range of this invisible assault. Due to his teaming up with Sannoto in the previous weeks Raido was able to deduct that his hands moving like that was that damn Sage fist that Sannoto began to recently employ. While Raido only witnessed the move with Sannoto as his teammate he made sure to pay close attention to it to see it mechanics, who would have guessed now it would benefit him. You performed that move flawlessly, which I can't say im surprised Sannoto's students tend to all be prodigy's in their own right. Raido said as he looked at the distance between them, sizing up the gap. Honestly, had it not been for that fact I watched Sannoto used this style I would have been hit by this move, as its quite unique its an invisible long range fist. Not to mention I can't sense the dukkha of a persons jutsu yet. Raido thought to himself. The key to watching for me to combat this fighting style is to understand certain points, 1 its not the motion of the body part, it what follows afterwards, the pressure of the blow varies depending on the area, 2 its more of a short-mid range fighting style which can give me some breathing room in certain situations based on my taijutsu, which allows me to move quickly and connect blows. I need to see how else he can execute this style to understand the basis of his own personal uses. Raido said to himself as he eyed the man down looking for any tell-tale signs. I dont know what else you learned from Sannoto, but I hope he taught you how to stay cool '' Raido inhaled a dense amount of air and fired of an extremely massive Fireball which collided with the ground and created a tidal wave of intense flames This tidal wave quickly immersed the ground literally charring it as it traveled the distance at a high velocity, due to it range and reach it left his opponent with 2-3 options. One of which Raido hoped for as he watched his tidal wave of brilliant flames pressed forward. "''I am obliged and thankful to you for complementing me but a fire technique just wont work on me." as he utilized an unique sealing technique by using multiple scrolls which already had the seal, and by activating the seal sealed away the incoming fire based jutsu. Hmmm not yet Raido X thought to himself. You call that fire? that was imply to break the ice of the situation. This is a real fire. Raido held his ears breathed intense fire into the ground which cracked it open tearing through the ground, and creating a deafening sonic boom, as the Scorching flames followed the path and attacked on two fronts form the ground underneath and form the front. The sonic boom came from the earth beneath them cracking open, doing immense damage to the ground. The ground cracking could do damage to the ears as it creates a deafening sonic boom. which made this move all the more effective. This played into Raido's favor as if the flames hit it would no doubt be a win these flames could cook flesh off the bone. Or he would avoid the flame but do damage to his ears which could come back to haunt him in this fight. Raido's dexterity in combat and experience has taught him how to attack on the level you can see, and the level you dont see or don't pay attention to. As the waves hit him Naien turned out to be a pile of snow, the real Naien hid somewhere far from Raido and his technique waiting for the affects of the technique to disappear. He turned into a pile of snow, nows thats what I call melting under pressure Raido Said as he took a step back and exhaled air that took form into this cold environment. Hiding form me is futile, Im a sensor of a different kind. You can't hide nor fool me. What I sense in person is a level which can not be seen nor sensed by any mortal means of training. Raido X said as he removed his hands from his ears. Raido simply grabbed on to the hilt of his Infamous blade the Yorukaze ad rested his hands gently on the blades texture, a smooth metallic surface. Well are you going to come out or am I going to have to play Cat and mouse with you, I didn't know Sannoto was so good at teaching his student to play hide and go seek. Raido said as due to his unique ability to sense Duhkka within a person he already knew where Naien was. However to enhance his fun, and make sure he got the most of of this fight he acted as it he was unaware of the shinobi current position. "Interesting" commented Naien as he unleashes a massive barrage of orbs and floods his opponent with it. "These orbs being gelatinous are extremely hard to escape and arent easily broken you know" he added. Raido was very familiar with this jutsu, Terrax used this a move in their battle, years ago, and Raido himself wielded this jutsu once . Raido's combat experienced kicked in and began to work it's usual magic. I already know what he is trying to do here, I can see that even without my eyes active. Raido X said as looked at the gelatinous orbs. I can either make him work for it, or play along and help set his move up make him think I left him an opening , when actually he will be playing into my hand. Lets see if he is really is a true prodigy, or just another student. Raido placed his hand forward and from it created a white Wall this wall encased the area around him which creates a zone where ninjutsu is destroyed at its core, as the orbs collided with the wall they were deleted from existence. Raido stood tall and true as the orbs were dispelled, which left one to wonder what did Raido have planned, but when him in a battle one can never be sure. "''Wiped out ?, no that's not it. That technique, it caused the orbs to disappear maybe that is some sort of inter dimensional change jutsu but is it possible to change the dimension of so many orbs at the same time? no perhaps its something else, what was that white wall? . That jutsu it didn't only shield him but also deleted the existence of my jutsu without any sign of stress on his body. For now I have to assume that this guy has some of his own tricks, a jutsu which deletes the existence of jutsu and chakra itself but it must be highly chakra taxing yet there's no sign of exhaustion on his face! what do I do? ''" thought Naien as he deduced Raido's previous move. Naien immediately created some distance between him and his opponent and began noticing every movement that Raido made. Naien thrusted both of his hands towards Raido released a mass of White chakra in the form of a laser whose trajectory was altered instead of hitting Raido directly it took a curved path and with its immensely condensed laser form which is capable of piercing through nearly everything and highly destructive power attacked Raido. Seems he in study mode, but to shoot a laser with that much compacted chakra, that could level this area, and me possibly. Raido said as he studied the trajectory of the laser, his timing needed to be perfect in order , unless he wante to find himself in pieces. The speed of the laser wasnt the problem, the path was this curved path meant at an angles and arithmetic would be needed to study it proper course. Raido clapped his hands together as a omnious Red light began to glow between them and a weird symnbol, appeared between his hands. He pivoted his back and started to spin and with his exceptional reflexes and physical prowess he jammed his foot in the ground and placed his hands forward the red light still glowing, and this symbol caught the ninjutsu, and the began to spin. The symbol then began to produce a large circle in front of Raido that began to create Unknown hieroglyphs, that glowed a white glow as the chakra from the laser was processed, the force of the laser caused Raido to slide backwards slightly, but his spinning gamble helped cushion and hold his foundation without the laser knocking him over and disturbing this jutsu. The symbol turned into a hand sized seal on Raido hand who gave Naien a funny look. Come on bro, lets have a lil chat IM interested to see what else Sannoto taught you. Dont worry I only made a link with your chakra Raido laughed. " Link with my chakra? does he mean you have somehow managed to link my chakra or chakra nature with yourself? wait is that even possible? you keep on surprising me Raido. If you have linked yourself to my chakra then it would mean that you can either perform the same jutsu's as me or you can sever my link with my chakra " said Naien. Yes and no, no i cant do the same moves as you, and even if I could that would make for a boring fight. Raido X said as he looked at the symbol in the palm of his hand. What this does is severe your spiritual connection to your respective Chakra Natures. Basically its a seal, and it can trap your Nature Transformations within your body. meaning you cant use techniques that require your any of the 5 natures. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Lightning. none of them. Your connection forever separated, unless I remove the seal from you there is no getting rid of it. Raido said as he looked at Naien. Knowing your Style and your brand of taijutsu, I figured I would get some insurance on you, Tajutsu seems to be the basis of your favorite style of attacking I saw that with your laser, you didn't trust your own accuracy at a distance so you created a jutsu that could use angles, and attack at glancing blows. That showed me your confidence isn't in your ranged fighting style. Raido X said as he folded his arms once again. You can either fight me at that distance and just be disadvantaged, or you can bring it in close and risk getting hit with these seal and far worse. Raido said confident his capoeira would help give him an edge in close combat The choice is yours Raido X said smiling his usual half cocked lazy smile. Naien was left with no choice but to attack from a distant region, since a close combat will call for a defeat in its wake. By using his Fist of the Sage, which allows the user to use their own to manipulate present in the environment by forcing their inner energy out of their body and then combining with Yin Release and Yang Release chakra to form multiple invisible blades which on command would attack the opponent. Since the blades were composed of natural energy they are not visible and were unpredictable, the blades would puncture and pierce through opponents flesh and upon entering one's body the blades would severe their chakra network and attack delicate organs such as heart. This technique was something Naien valued a lot. Raido due to not having his Rinnegan active did not see this technique and feel victim to as the blades passed through him severing hsi chakra network something unusual happened, his body faded away as light dust particles as a note appeared in the spot Raido was just standing at. The note read this To Never got your name.. If your reading this then my twin has obviously failed, I dont make a habit of running out on dances such as the one we had. However Yama would have me for breakfast if I stayed any longer and danced. (Trust me I dont taste Good), that being said if your wondering how I managed to switch out, I did it in the midst of the spin, this jutsu is different from a clone as I use the Yang Chakra from the atmosphere making much more durable clone th- well you get the point. We will have to finish this another time, and dont worry I will find you , and we can finish our dance. After all Sannoto has good students, and your no different( from what I saw so far). ANyway don't be mad at me, after all I plan to make this up to you, and finish this little date another time. You village friendly Uchiha Raido X P.S I wasnt going to use that Seal, just wanted to scare you a bit, see how you handle certain situations, that said im off. As Raido Was dashing throguh the snow at High speeds he felt the chakra of his Twin return to him as well as the chakra he collected. He finally beat the twin huh, im not surprised, he is a student of Sannoto after all, Looks like The kid can be a prodigy after all Raido X said to himself as he ran through the snow at high speeds. yes Unlike you he actually knows a thing or two about respect, he addressed Sannoto with honorifics and took his fight you serious. You could learn from him. Yama said as he rested on Raido's shoulder his eyes trained on Raido. Am I going to have to put you in timeout for your insubordination of an attitude of yours? Raido X said mocking Yama in an eariler conversation. HEY THATS MY LINE DON'T MOCK ME Yama yelled as he tried to hit Raido which as usual failed. God I cant wait till I get my form back I will wipe you off the face of the earth Yama said in anger. Awww your being too kind, I knew you start to like me sooner or later. Raido X said as he he looked up and saw the outskirts of the upcoming village